


Dinner

by Kiterie



Series: Mission Iruka Universe [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-04
Updated: 2010-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka tries to cook and Kakashi does what he does best and distracts him. A vignette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner

Iruka frowned and stirred the pot of water and dried bonito flakes. He'd never made it before but it looked like an easy recipe and it was Kakashi's favorite so he was trying. The fish was already in the oven and he had the eggplant already cut and ready to put in the soup which didn't seem to want to boil even after five minutes. It just sat there looking like a murky pool of... not soup. It wasn't steaming.

Kakashi laughed then leaned past him and turned one knob, it clicked off. "It would help if you turned the right burner on," he snickered.

"Oh..." Iruka flushed. It wasn't his fault, he'd never used Kakashi's stove before. It was electric, his at home was gas and he couldn't even tell which burner was on now. The little painted indicators were gone, rubbed off from age, and there was no flame to go by. "I was trying to have it done before you got home."

"I'm glad I got home early, if I hadn't you'd probably have burned the place down or something," Kakashi teased, dodging a playful swat and sliding an arm around Iruka's waist. "Thank you for the thought." He kissed him on the cheek and lightly pulled him back.

"Hey... I'm cooking here," Iruka protested weakly and definitely not arching his neck as the kisses trailed down to it.

Another laugh as the pan was pulled away and Kakashi slowly dragged him towards the living room. "You also forgot to turn the oven on. They're not exactly what I'm in the mood for at the moment though."

Iruka pouted a little, he really had wanted to cook Kakashi dinner and his cooking was getting better. "But..." he protested slightly.

"It can wait," Kakashi purred, turning Iruka to face him then promptly stealing a kiss. "Promise."


End file.
